But What If I Am Afraid Of The Dark?
by Abandoned-Insomniac
Summary: A girl frm the other side of the gate ends up Amestris. Scared, she looks for help. One of the three people who she is told. But the truth is dark, ugly. Who is she, what is she? Questions are answered. She's in pretty deep for a 17 year old kid. EnvyOc
1. The Introduction

I sigh as the sun shines through my bedroom window. Lifting my pale arm to my face, I rub the back of my hand across my purple eyes. I don't know why they are purple, but they are.

"What is the point of having a bed if I can never sleep?" I groan rolling out of my twin size bed and onto the dark wooden floor. I crawl across my room to the dresser. I pull on the first drawer and remove a pair of pale blue jeans with both knees ripped open. Opening the one above that I remove a black tee with an Oroboro symbol on it, yes I am an otaku.

For some reason the symbol was always so familiar to me. When I first saw it I couldn't get it out of my head. I still can't as a matter of fact. I just know I have seen it before.

After getting my clothes I proced to crawl to my bathroom. After changing while still on the floor, it takes great patience, I pull my self up using the counter. I move my long bangs out of my eyes to see how bad the shadows were..._"It looks like someone punched me in the face." _I grimace and allow the bangs to fall back to barely above the tip of my nose.

I grab a brush and drag it through my waist length inky blue hair. After succesfully, well you could call it that my hair never falls straight, taming my hair I go back to my bedroom.

Since I finally felt like walking, I picked up a black top hat and placed it on my head. It may be a little odd but I love my top hat. I yawn and streached, bending backwards untill I feel dizzy, before proceeding to my bed.

I sit on the bed and get Dante, my laptop that I named two years ago. When I log into my account I groaned. "I forgot what episode I was watching. Errr...Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood episode 12...no 7...gah!"

Don't get me wrong I love the fact that FMA Brotherhood followed the manga. I just like the fact that Envy gets a bigger part to play in the first anime. As you can tell Envy is my favorite character.

Then again pretty much all of the Humonculus were cool.

Sighing I go back to the task at hand. What surpises me is the fact that when I look at Dante, it is emmiting a pale purple glow. "What...What is wrong with you Dante?" I stammer as I feel something like a tug and slip into an unconciose state of mind.

_"What the hell did you get yourself into now?"_ I remember thinking that.

(CHANGE OF POV)_

_Envy_

I curse as the puppet arrives, accompanied by Sloth of course, at our home. If you could even call it a home. Really, the only people who acctually lived here were the bitch, Hohenhiem of Light, and William. Of course Hohenhiem wasn't around anymore.

No, ran off years ago.

William doesn't even exist. As far as I'm concerned he never did.

So, I guess this is the bitch's home. Not mine, not theirs.

"Hello Envy." the puppet say with that fake smile of his as he passes me.

"Don't talk to me you puppet." I hiss, smirking when he flinches ever so slightly.

"Envy, you should learn your manners." Sloth said in her false motherly tone.

"As if _I_ care." I scoffed.

"Really Envy," I begin to grind my teeth together as I hear an elderly voice behind the stairs, "is that any way you should speak the Fuhrer. After all he is my greatest creation. A homunculus that ages like a human."

"Dante." I murmer.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Lust and Gluttony. I thought you were going to help them with their plan for Lior." she asks.

"They don't need my help. They already started toying with that fool of a priest Cornello. Pretty soon, Lust will give him the fake Philosepher's stone."

She now turned her attention to Sloth and Pride.

I decided to make my escape now, rather than listen to the puppet.

I walk the empty streets of the underground city deciding that I would go to help Lust and Gluttony, if only to get away from that bitch.

I morph into a young child, so as to not draw too much attention to myself as I exit the entrance to this Forgotten City and enter the busy streets of Central. The place was huge, it was a wonder anyone could find the exit.

Reacing the gate that led to the outside world I morph back into my prefered form.

As I turn towards the general direction of Lior, walking for the time being, I swear I hear someone say _What the hell have you gotten yourself into now?_

I turn in a circle, scanning for the source of the voice, but it had seemed so small and full of fear that i doubted I would hear it again. I resume my walking pace as my thoughts turn to a certain memory. One that both did and did not belong to me.


	2. Chapter 1: the Mirror and the Gate

Upon opening my eyes I am greeted with nothing but black. "Wh-where am I?" I call aloud. The dark felt as if it were closing in. So black. It is suffocating.

Pushing myself to my knees I make a dimmly lit mirror. I try to stand on my legs, realizing too late that I had lost all fealing in them, and fall to the ground with a starled cry. As blood flows slowly through my legs I feal the tingle move over my knees and all the way down to my toes.

When it is safe to walk I stand and take small steps toward the mirror.

_One._

_Two. _

_Three. _I can tell the mirror is a good deal taller than myself, though I only reach five feet.

_Four._

_Five._

_Six._

_Seven._

_Eight._

_Nine..._

All the way to twenty.

As I face the mirror my eyes widen.

The Oroborous on my shirt was gone...although maybe I had not worn it. _No!_ I think to myself. _I put it on and...and what happened to my top hat! What is going on? _ My shirt was just black. With rips across my stomach. Like something with claws pulled me into this place.

I check and look for anything else out of the ordinary.

Nothing else seemed different, but I was still confused. Confused and frightened. What was happening.

Hesitantly I pick up my left hand. My mirror image did the same to its right. I touch the mirror finding the surface smooth and cold.

Then my reflection dissapeared and my hand went through the mirror. The area my hand went through rippled like liquid silver. Then the rest of my body was pulled towards the mirror by an invisible force.

I struggle, worry slowly spreading through my body. No matter how hard I tried I could not get away. Soon my whole body emerges on the other side of the mirror.

This side was incredibly bright. So bright it is acctually painfull. The whole area was white and streached on forever.

I start to panic. Turning in cirles. "Somebody? Anyone? Please!"

"Hello young one." A voice behind me says.

Whiping around I see an outline of a person. "W-who are you?" I ask feeling the tremors of fear run down my spine.

"Ah so you do not remember then. That is quite interesting indeed." The person or _thing _says.

"What are you talking about? I just want out!" I yell. I'm so confused.

"I am _the Truth_." it said.

"Can you let me out? Please!"

"That is quite a rude introduction, don't you think. No name to call you by? Though I suppose all of _your_ abandon them anyway." It muses.

"Wait...I-I..." Sudden realization hit me. _The Truth is from Fullmetal Alchemist. Could this really be? _

"Yes your are correct in your thinking." the Truth told me.

"B-but it can't be. I-i must be dreaming. Yes that is it."

"No child this is no dream. It seems your first visit through here caused you to loose all memories of your previous life."

"First time...I've been here before? Wait! Previous life, but I haven't died!"

"Really now. Thats not what I remember and unlike you I have an excelent memory." It laughs, mocking me. "But I believe that we have talked enough now. It's time for you to go back to where you belong."

"No! Wait, please tell me what's going on."

"Find your mother. Or maybe your younger brother when _he_ finally makes it out. Or maybe the one who houses all of your kind. It's your choice really."

"But I don't have a mother or a brother!" I yell.

"You _did_ have a mother, although now you are not quite her daughter. You _have_ a younger brother but he is, how should I say, tied up." It laughs.

"I don't understand!"

"You will."

I feel something grab me from behind. I turn around. The Gate. I instantly pale as I am pulled closer and closer to it. I try to fight the black arms but their grip never loosens. The doors open and when I am completly inside they shut slowly.

I hear the Truth speaking through the doors. _"Remember equivelency. I did my part when you died. I let you liveon as if nothing happened. I let you choose which side to go. You're offer was nice, your memories from the person you were suppoded to be. But since you aren't her you pay a new price. Now...I believe you owe me something." _

The Truth's outline had darkened and in his chest was..._Oh God!_

I feal a pain rip through my chest, my heart to be exact.

Half of my heart beat through the Truth's ouline.

The inside of the gate dims slowly and my eyes flutter shut once more.


	3. Chapter 2: This is NOT what I Meant

Envy sighed as he walked through the streets of Lior at midnight. In his preferred form, he stopped to take in his surroundings. Of course he had been here for about a week now and already knew the layout of the town, but he was just so bored.

Envy mumbled curses and said aloud, "Why does it have to be so damned hard to fall asleep?"

Of course he knew why though. He glared at the road in front of him and continued his walk.

Envy had been told not to killl, destroy, mutilate, dissect, torture, gut, or anything similar to the previous, in that order, by Lust, as it might ruin their plans of getting the people to trust that filthy human Cornello...or so she says.

So here was Envy, bored out of his mind, walking down a street in Lior. He just wanted to kill something, anything.

(Switch to 1st POV) ((Envy))

I think a week has been my breaking point.

A week in a desert like place, with people I can't kill, and a priest with a god complex equivalent to Dante's.

"If anyone out there hears me, ANYONE, give me something to do!" I yelled to sky. Yep, its official, I have finally lost any sanity I had left after four hundred and nineteen years.

The I heard soft groan to my right. I look over and see a small girl with dark hair, blue to be exact. Her clothes are riped in a few places. Her skin is ghostly pale and seems to glow in the black night.

She looked like she was trying to recover from being knocked unconcious, but she would never completly emerge.

After five minutes, I decide to take a closer look at her. As I get closer, I hear slight gasps from what I assume is pain judging by the look on her face.

I crouch in front of her, trying to get a better look.

She couldn't be from Lior, no her skin is too pale.

Her clothing was a little odd, but on the subject of odd clothing, well I can't say much.

Her shirt is ripped and exposed her flat stomach. But that isn't what intrigued me. I can make out something red on her white flesh.

Impulsively, I grab the hem of her riped shirt and lift it to the mark over her last few ribs. It is a mark of a dragon swallowing its tail, with another mark in the middle.

I raise my eyebrows.

"If this is real..." I sigh. I pick up the girl so she is in my arms and stand up. She is extremely light. She lets out a louder groan of pain and I wonder momentarily what its cause was.

I shake my head. "I'll let Lust figure it out."

As I walk toward the building Lust, Gluttony, and I had been staying at another thought pops into my mind.

"For anyone who thinks this is funny this is NOT what I meant by something to do!" Yeah...time to question my sanity again.

As I arrive at our 'base,' I hear Gluttony mumbling about being hungry.

"I said no, Gluttony, besides I've been meaning to put you on a diet." Lust replies with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Lust." She turns towards me as I walk in with the blue haired girl.

"Who is that, Envy?" She asks.

I shrug. "I found her outside in an alley."

"Then why did you bring her here?"

"Can I eat her?"

"No." Lust and I say together.

"Anyway, can you check and see if this is real?" I ask pointing at the Oroboros.

Lust's eyebrows furrowed together but nods. She takes the girl out of my arms and carries her as easily as I had into another room, while Gluttony and I stay and wait.

(3rd Person POV)

Lust had moved the tattered shirt away from the Oroboros and began examining the shape. Once she finishes looking at it, she extends her index finger which became a long blage.

With her finger she ran it lightly across the surface of the girl's Oroboros. The girl's skin separated and slowly dribbled out a little blood. After two minutes the cut began regenerating.

When the cut had fully healed up Lust noted the length of time it took for her regeneration. It was slower than a normal homunculus'.

She heard the girl let out a small groan.

The girl had curled on her side and was gripping her chest where her heart was located.

Something was definitely wrong with the girl. Lust turned her over so she lay on her back and, since she now knew for sure she was a homunculus, cut open her chest. Yes, without the red stones this could be dangerous enough to kill the little Homunculus, but there was no time to retrieve some from Dante...or maybe Envy has some.

She examined the inside of the girl and gasp. More than half of her heart was missing. This was most likely the reason for her slowed regeneration. If she ate a few red stones it may speed the process up a bit.

Her heart looked as if it had been ripped out. Already her slow regeneration was working on closing the gap in her heart and chest.

Lust walked out of the room and rejoined Envy and Gluttony.

"She is definantly a Homunculus." Lust said.

"I thought so," Envy sighed loudly. "Great now I have to go see the bitch even earlier."

Lust decided to tell him about her problem rather than comment on his previous statement. "Her regeneration process is slowed because, well," Lust grimaced. "it looks like something ripped half of her heart out. It's started to heal, but even with red stones she won't be able to revive as quickly as you and I."

Envy's eyes went to the frame of the other door for half a second.

"Envy, do you happen to have any red stones with you?" Lust asked.

"Actually, yeah I do." He reached into a pocket in the shorts of his skort and pulled out a few stones.

"Hopefully with these, she will be out of that state in a few days." Lust said as she went to feed the girl the stones.

*Three days later*

Envy is laid back on a chair, waiting for Lust to tell him that it was time to go back to the bitch. The kid had apparently woken up an hour ago. Right now Lust is talking to her, like she has been for the past hour.

(First POV) Blue-haired Girl.

I can't believe it. I had woken up from my unconscious state of mind only an hour ago, and found myself in a small, dimly lit room. I remembered my talk with the Truth, and what happened right before that, but the strange thing is, I can't remember anything before crawling out of bed that morning.

Then, I felt it. A searing pain in my chest. It ached but not nearly as bad as it had when I was pulled through the Gate.

Speaking of the Gate, did I actually go through? Or, could this be the Truth's sick little way of torturing me. The previous is the most likely, but...I can't say that rules out the latter.

I begin to adjust to the pain in my chest minute by minute. I can't say it's entirely comfortable though.

I hear a creak of a door and turn toward it, wincing slightly at the throbbing in my chest.

I see a tall, dark-haired woman in a dark green dress. It is quite revealing, but it looks good on her. Her eyes are purple, just like mine...that's odd. I don't recall ever seeing another purple-eyed person around where I live...where do I live again?

I rack my brain for the memory but no matter how hard I try I can't recall it.

I remember everything I learned, like math, anime, science, tecktonik dancing, and my laptop.

But, I don't remember faces, poeple, places...its all a haze.

Then as I resume examining the woman my eyes widen at the symbol on her chest. It is an Ororboros. But that means she is Lust. Could I really be in Amestris. No this has to be some kind of dream...but you can't feel pain in dreams and I am in a lot of pain.

She sees my eyes and asks, "What's wrong?"

"The mark on your chest, I've seen it before. I can't remember where." I say.

"My name is Lust. The mark on my chest is an Oroboros. It is a mark that appears on all Homunculi, artificial humans created when a person fails a human transmutation. You probably recognize it because you have one of your own."

Did I hear her right. I have an Oroboros. Then, I remembered. My birthmark. It is shaped like an Oroboros. Of course, how could I have forgotten. That's why it had seemed familiar. Wow, I really should start changing somewhere other than the floor.

"So does that mean?"

"Yes, You are a Homunculus."

"What's my name?" I ask her, desperate for something to trigger my memories.

"I do not know. Our master will give you one. As soon as our talk is over you and Envy will be traveling there. Unfortunately, since you cannot run to Central in your current state, Envy will probably have to carry you most of the way."

I realize I need her to tell me all about Homunculus so that I won't automatically know everything.

"Who is Envy?" I ask.

And so she spent the rest the hour telling me everything about each Homunculus, explaining their different abilities.

"So," I say after abosorbing all of the information I had just required. "where are we?"

"In a city called Lior. We have a mission here."

I nod. Lust hands me the last of the red stones she has with her. I take them from her and munch on the.

"Now, I think you need to tell me what happened to you."

"I remember talking to something that called itself the Truth..."

I begin to recite what happened to me.

_"Somebody? Anyone? Please!"_

_"Hello young one."_

_"W-who are you?"_

_"Ah so you do not remember then. That is quite interesting indeed." _

_"What are you talking about? I just want out!"_

_"I am the Truth."_

_"Can you let me out? Please!"_

_"That is quite a rude introduction, don't you think. No name to call you by? Though I suppose all of your kind abandon them anyway."_

_"Wait...I-I..." _

_"Yes your are correct in your thinking."_

_"B-but it can't be. I-i must be dreaming. Yes that is it."_

_"No child this is no dream. It seems your first visit through here caused you to loose all memories of your previous life."_

_"First time...I've been here before? Wait! Previous life, but I haven't died!"_

_"Really now. That's not what I remember and unlike you I have an excellent memory. But I believe that we have talked enough now. It's time for you to go back to where you belong."_

_"No! Wait, please tell me what's going on."_

_"Find your mother. Or maybe your younger brother when he finally makes it out. Or maybe the one who houses all of your kind. It's your choice really."_

_"But I don't have a mother or a brother!"_

_"You did have a mother, although now you are not quite her daughter. You have a younger brother but he is, how should I say, tied up." _

_"I don't understand!"_

_"You will."_

I finish by telling her about it stealing my heart.

"Hmmm... that is quite an interesting story."

I hear a loud crash from the other room, shortly followed by muffled curses.

"I think we've kept Envy waiting long enough. It's time for you to meet our master." She smiles and gives me her hand.

I return the smile and allow her to pull me up. The red stones I had earlier mad the pain in my chest even less dull.

_Whatever is coming...I'm ready for it._

**End Chapter...**

TADA! I wrote you guys an extra long chapter after I finished the adjustments. The poll I mentioned is still a possibility. Happy almost Fourth of July.

Oh, how the pyromaniac loves fireworks.

The tecktonik dancing part is gonna come in at a later chapter to throw in a little humor XD and also because I'm learning how and I think it will be fun to write about.


	4. Chapter 3: Perverted Palmtree?

Okay I think I'm going to start putting my notes at the top. Sorry for the oddness of this chapter. I was high when I wrote it.

I SWEAR I'M NOT SMOKING OR ANYTHING ELSE!

I recently got the cartilage of both my ears pierced. One of them got infected. I then had to go to the hospital where my mom used to work at. One pf her doctor friends had to lacerate my ear. It hurt like hell. Then I have to like seven pills throughout the day. Okay there is my explantion. Alright so here we go.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

_2 years later..._

A boy around the age of 19 with palm-tree like hair, pale skin, and violet eyes sidestepped slowly around the perimeter of the room.

He is wearing what seems to be a skort that reveals an Oroboros on his thigh. He also, has on a pair of long fingerless gloves and sock-like things. (YOU KNOW WHAT THEY ARE! XD)

A smirk worked its way across his face and a growl was heard from across the room.

A short girl with waist-length messy, dark blue hair that covered her right eye circled the room in the opposite direction of the boy, her violet eyes glaring at him. She has very pale skin.

She is wearing a black tanktop that reached just above her ribcage, exposing her Oroboros. Her hands were covered by short, black fingerless gloves. She is wearing mid-thigh length black shorts and nothing on her feet.

In the next second The Palmtree tackled the small girl so she was underneath him.

"Why do I have to go to Lior again?" the blue-haired girl whined, squirming under the boy's weight. "I went last week! I hate the desert! Walking through sand is too much effort!"

The boy chuckled above her. "I think we should have called you Sloth."

The girl glared, "Envy, why don't you just go alone?"

"Because then, I would have to deal with Lust. You know she gets excited when her Chibi visits."

The girl rolled her eys. "Oni-chan needs more friends if she gets excited when her socially awkward best friend visits."

Envy shrugged.

The girl under him mubled something.

"Hmmm," Envy glanced down. "you say something?"

"Dumbass."

"Pshyco-Bitch."

"Bastard!"

"FLATCHESTED DWARF!"

The girl rolled Envy over, with much difficulty, so she was on top of him.

"You did NOT just go there."

"I think I did, chibi-chan."

"Palmtree..."

Envy's eye twitched. Then he smirked.

"...shit." the girl said, knowing a smirk from Envy usually ends badly.

"You know, I rather like this position, but," Envy grabbed her waist and rolled over so he was on top her once again, "I prefer to be on top."

The girl's eye twitched. She took a deep breath. "PERVERTED PALMTREE!"

"FEMININE MALE!"

"WHAT?"

"OH COME ON, YOU HAVE NO CHEST! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR LONG HAIR EVERYONE WOULD THINK YOU WERE A BOY!"

Sadly, this lasted about half an hour.

_Half an hour later..._

The girl was walking angrily, with her arms crossed over her chest. Behind her Envy walked more calmly.

"Hurry up or we'll miss the train." the girl growled.

"I don't know why we have to take the train, running would be faster."

"Unlike you, Envy, I had to stay up all night listening to Dante bitch about every little thing wrong with my cooking. By now, I would think she would know better seeing as I can't even BOIL WATER!"

"Jeez, Fright calm down." Envy chuckled. "You're scaring the children."

Fright continued forward into the train.

As she entered one of the train carts, she lay down face first on one of the benches.

Slowly, as the train began to move along the tracks, she fell asleep listening to the quick beating of her damaged heart.

_Dream/Memory First POV_

_I leaned on Lust for support, seeing as I still can't walk correctly, as we left the small room I had recently been asleep in to see what Envy had broken._

_The scene beforre me was quite interesting indeed. Envy stood there, his back to Lust and I, with half of a broken lamp in one hand and the rest scattered on the floor. I think he might have been drunk...is that even possible._

_"Die Hohenhiem!" Envy drunkenly slurred while thrusting the lamp forward in a stabbing motion. He turned around slowly, seeing Lust and I, and almost instantly sobered up._

_"...Anyway...she can't walk or remember anything so bring her Dante..." Lust said slowly. _

_"Okay." Envy agreed. I think he is still drunk, why else would he agree to carry anyone._

_..._

_As Envy and I walked through the underground city, well he walked and I limped. Yeah he sobered up about halfway through the desert. Then he made me walk/limp the rest of the way here._

_Upon entering Dante's home Envy made me sit on the first step of the huge flight of stairs._

_"Wait here while I go get the bitch." he said leaving with a grimace on his face._

_"She can't be that bad." I say, trying to recall the anime I had slowly been forgetting. It was like with each small beat of my heart I forget more and more. I could't remember the main characters anymore._

_"She is." And with that Envy left to fetch Dante._

_I was surprised to see an elderly woman push heself through the door in a wheelchair._

_As she came before me I saw that she must have been very beautiful at one time. Her skin, though old and wrinkled, still had a slight glow. Her white hair was in a neat bun._

_She looked me up and down and then sighed._

_"You're not very attractive for someone your age, you could use a shower. Also, I think you should cut your hair. Ah, but first you need a name.." I looked to Envy in the back with an I-told-you-so look on his face._

_"You will be Fright."_

_My eye twitched. I'm not that much of a coward, well yes I am, but still. I see Envy snickering. _

_The woman wheeled out of the room without a second thought._

_When I knew she was gone, I looked Envy straight in the eye. "You're right, she is a bitch."_

_Envy smirked. "I think I'm gonna like you Chibi-chan." _

_"Chibi-chan?"_

_"Yeah," he chuckled. "you don't even reach my shoulder."_

_I grimace realising he's right. "Damn."_

_Okay, so I'm Chibi now._

_Whatever it's better than Fright._

(Envy POV)

I watch as Fright falls asleep in record time.

My thoughts drift to events over the past two years. Everything has been so much more interesting. Though Fright can be a coward at times, she acts like killing humans is a game.

I chuckle. The first time she killed was probably the funniest moment since Dante partnered us together.

I hate to admit but Chibi's grown on me.


	5. Chapter 4: That Girl,That Woman, Desert

Hey guys I would've started this earlier but I had to go to the Phsych Ward and oh what fun that was XD. It was horrible!

Alright back to the chapter. We left off with a dreaming Fright.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.**

_Do you remember little Homunculus? _The Truth's voice echos through my head, maybe I'm still dreaming.

_You are, but not entirely._

"What do you want? Haven't you bothered me enough for one lifetime."

I hear a chuckle.

_Don't you want to remember your life? Or should I say, hers._

"Will you shut up and leave me the hell alone already!"

Then a memory, or maybe it's a dream surfaces from the dark spots in the corners of my eyes.

I'm walking dpwn a dirt road in town called Dublith. I have no control of the body I'm in. It's not even mine.

_What's going on?_

"Hey Curtis!"

The body turns and waves. "Hey!"

_That isn't my voice. Who are you?_

"Your mother is looking for you. If I were you, I would hurry."

"Alright. Thanks."

My...mother...

_Could this be the person I used to be? Why am I remembering her now?_

This is...her memory. Not mine.

I walk to a house. It looks so nice. The yard is well kept and the paint on the home looks as if it were built yesterday.

Suddenly, a pot is hurled in my direction. I, or whoever I am, dodges the pot.

"Nice throw Okaasan!" the girl says. She scratches the back of her head. "You almost got me there."

_Who are you people! _I try to scream. _ Make it stop! Just make it stop! _

But, no one hears the words I'm yelling. They aren't even aware of my presence.

A woman exits the house. She has black hair in tiny micro braids. She has a tatoo on her chest of something that I cannot make out. She is wearing a long, sleeveless white jacket that exposed her chest.

Her expression softened when she looked at her daughter.

"It's a good thing you acctually learned something from your training." The woman says.

The girl chuckled. "Where is Ototo-kun?"

"He's in his room sulking," the woman laughed, "you know he starts school tomorrow."

The girl laughs with her mother. "Poor Ototo-kun."

_Stop laughing! I-it's not fair! Shut up! _Once again, they do not hear me.

"Hey, Izumi! We need a bit of help!" A group of men call. "Can you help us with your alchemy."

_That woman is an alchemist? She isn't in military uniform, nor does she seem to have a pocketwatch. Could she just be one that avoids the military?_

"Sure!" Izumi, who apparently is this girl's mother, starts toward the group of men. "It's getting dark. Could you get your brother to sleep for me, I might be late."

"Sure Ookasan. Be careful."

The girl walks intp the house, up a flight of stairs, and opens a door at the end of a hall.

In the room is a boy with black shoulder length hair that covered one of his eyes. He is still young probably around 12 years old.

"Nii-chan!" the boy ran and embraced the girl.

"Ototo-kun." the girl smiled and returned the embrace. After he released her she ruffled his hair.

"Nii-chan!" the boy whined.

She chuckled. "C'mon it's time for bed kiddo. You have a big day tomorrow."

"But I'm not tired." Then his face lit up. "I-if get ready for bed will you sing for me?"

She smiled and nodded.

The boy ran out of the room and the sound of running water was heard as the young boy prepared for bed. He ran back into the room, jumping onto the bed and burying himself beneath the blankets.

The girl sits down on the end of the bed, streatching her arms behind her for support as she slightly leans back. Taking a deep breathe she starts to sing a familiar song.

_**(Suteki da ne)**_

_Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni_

_Oyoida kokoro_

_Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni_

_Hazunda koe_

_Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni_

_Furueta kokoro_

_Hoshi ga nagare koboreta_

_Yawarakai namida_

_Suteki da ne_

_Futari te wo tori aruketa nara_

_Ikitai yo_

_Kimi no machi, ie, ude no naka_

_Sono mune_

_Karada azuke_

_Yoi ni magire_

_Yume miru_

_Kaze ga tomari kotoba wa_

_Yasashii maboroshi_

_Kumo wa yabure ashita wa_

_Tooku no koe_

_Tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo_

_Nagareta kokoro_

_Hoshi ga yurete koboreta_

_Kakusenai namida_

_Suteki da ne_

_Futari te wo tori aruketa nara_

_Ikitai yo_

_Kimi no machi, ie, ude no naka_

_Sono kao_

_Sotto furete_

_Asa ni tokeru_

_Yume miru_

The boy had drifted to sleep. The girl smiled and kissed his forehead.

_That song. Her voice. It was...mine. B-but, does that mean this girl is_

Suddenly the memory fades to black as I am forced out of the scene.

_**You are correct. That was once you.**_ The Truth states.

_Envy POV_

I had been watching Chibi for a while. She had started murmering in her sleep.

_Could she be having a nightmare? _I wonder.

She started shaking.

"Stop laughing." She said in a hushed tone.

"I-it's not fair."

"Shut up!"

She silences again.

"That song. Her voice. It was...mine. B-but does that mean this girl is-"

She gasps and jolts awake, clutching her chest tightly.

"Chibi?"

"I'm fine." she grimaces. Blood flowed out of the right corner of her mouth. She coughs and it splatters across the seat.

I sigh. "No you're not."

I move to the bench she is sitting on and sit beside her.

"Baka Chibi. Lay back and clam down. You know if you die it takes too long for you to regenerate."

"I-i know. Sorry Envy." She leans back so her head is propped against my shoulder. During her training we learned she recovers from her attacks faster if her upper body is slightly raised.

"Try to calm down. It'll slow your heart rate."

She nods slightly and closes her eyes.

_Fright's POV_

I slow down my breathing and feel the pain recede from my chest. I find myself falling asleep again.

Oh well, as long as the Truth stays away from my dreams.

Why do I end up in pain after I see that out of control fortune cookie?...Now I want a fortune cookie.

_5 Hours Later Still Fright POV_

I streach and arch my back slightly. We had arrived at the last station closest to Lior. Unfortunantly, that still means we have to walk through the desert.

I have a doom moment, seeing as I really hate the desert. I would know because I have had to make the journey too many times over the past year. After I completed my training with Envy, Dante would send us to check on Lust and Gluttony's stituation in Lior.

Because she is a bitch and likes to see me suffer. I'm sure thats why she sends me here. I love seeing Lust, don't get me wrong, but I HATE this place. It's like hell. And not the fun one.

**-Gomen! Gomen! I had to put that there. It's an inside joke between me and my friends.-**

"Oi! Chibi-chan!" I turn and see Envy at the exit of the station and grimace. He smirks at my torture. Oh, he gonna be a dead sadistic Palmtree. "Time to go!"

I growl at him. I feel like firing my lazer. ** -Gomen! Another inside joke. It means she's pissed and feels like ranting. Watch the Lazer Collection 1-3 on youtube if you haven't before. It's funny.-**

"Oh, is Chibi-chan upset?"

I must say handled this situation in a very adult-like manner.

"FUCK YOU!" I yell while flipping him off.

Alright, so it wasn't that adult-like.

He chuckles while I swiftly walk outside into the blistering heat.

"Chibi-chan."

"What?" I hiss.

"That isn't the way to Lior."

I faceplant into the sand and lay there.

"Are you getting up?" He pokes me in the ribs with his foot.

"Dun wanna." comes my muffled voice, thanks to the sand.

"Don't make me carry you."

"Nooo. Dun wanna move."

"I'll carry you the way that pisses you off."

"...you wouldn't."

"I would. You said it yourself. I'm quite the sadistic one."

I quickly jolt up and walk opposite the direction I was headed before.

_25 minutes later..._

"Too...hot...can't...go on." I was crawling in the sand. I don't care what you think I was NOT built for the desert.

"C'mon Chibi. Only another hour." Envy said, obviously unaffected by the heat what with being a palmtree and all.

"_Only!_"

"Aww is Chibi tired." Envy says with a sadist glint in his eyes. "My offer to carry you still stands."

"There is no way in hell, not even the fun one, I will willingly let you carrry me bridal style Palmtree!" I yell to the sky. I HATE being carried bridal stlye. It isn't right. Way too close to the other person. Now if her offered to carry me on his back, that might be a diferent story. But, that sadist is never getting the pleasure of me caving. NEVER!

_5 minutes later..._

Damn the desert.

Damn the bitch.

Damn Lior.

Damn the sun.

Damn the heat.

Damn the Palmtree.

I was now being carried..._bridal style_...by Envy...

My arms were crossed over my chest and I had been glaring at everything that dared to move.

"Chibi-chan looks upset." He leans closer to my ear. "I wonder why?"

"That's really creepy you know."

He smirked.

Damn that smirk.


	6. Chapter 5: A Look Inside

Okay. So I am so, so very sorry for not updating. I just ran out of ideas. I have to say I have matured a bit and my writing style has changed. I have experiences with things that will make this fanfiction so much better.

I'm in love. Okay I know what you are thinking, you are only 15. Well I can't help it. I love him. He is my only boyfriend and has been so sweet to me. We have been together for almost a year.

Okay so now that my life update is over. Lets get on with this.

...

I leaned in closer to Envy. He refused to let me down and the sun had begun to set. It was begining to get cold. I knew the temperatures were reaching close to zero.

Envy smirked down at me, "Getting cold eh, Chibi?"

"No." I lie unconvincingly. He laughs and pulls me closer to his chest. I sigh and give up, allowing myself to snuggle closer.

I'm always hurting. I try not to let it show, but my chest is always hurting. Sometimes I wish I would just drop dead, forever. I still didn't understand what the Truth had meant or said, and honestly I really didn't care. I don't want to be alive anymore.

I don't want to help Dante.

I dont want to follow the Elrics.

I just want to die.

"I just won't care anymore. I'll let my mask melt away. No one will care anyway." I think. "Not even Envy."

"Oi. We're here." Envy says shaking me out of my thoughts.

I glance up at him, about ask if he would let me down, when he drops me to the ground. I grimace as I hit the stone ground and glare up at him. "Meanie."

"Did you expect anything nicer?" He asks, already walking away from me.

"No not really." I sigh as I dust off my bum and sprint after Envy.

Sunrise...

I smile as I watch the sun rise in the east. I leaned forward on the balcony of the Temple where Lust and Gluttony had created their base of operations.

"Enjoying the view?" I jusp and spin around, raising my leg to roundhouse kick whoever was behind me. My leg is caught in the air by a bustious woman.

"Oh." I sigh, "sorry Lust. You frightened me."

A small smirk worked its way across her lips, " I thought that I might Fright." She leans onto the balcony ledge beside me.

A crowd had begun to gather around the bottom of the Temple, eager to hear what their 'prophet' had to say. Cornello was a chubby man and it made me wonder how Gluttony hadn't eaten him yet.

Then, I spotted a suit of metal and a midgit. "The Elric brotheres." I frown.

"Yes, you will be on your own for a while." Lust looks at me worridly. "Will you be alright."

"I think I can manage." I say, faking a smile.

"Good." Lust says turning and walking away from me. "You'll want some new clothes."

I nod, even though I know she can't see me. Lust was becoming cold. More hateful.

I walked away, into the street. Hard to believe this is where I was found, where I came from in a sense.

A small part of my brain cackles with insanity, "What about those people from Dublith?"

I push my insanity away, holding it at bay as much as I can. I stop at the exit of Lior. I had to go to Central now.

I had to walk through the desert without Envy.

_Envy._ That name makes my heart flutter. It feels weired, it can't be love can it?

_Homunculi have no feelings._ Thats what Dante said.

Then why do I feel, as if in a matter of hours, that I have grown up.

* * *

Okay, so that was that chapter. Sorry it's kind of short. I'll try harder next time. So now you get a look at Fright, not the wild funny one you have wintnessed in other chapters, but the real Fright.

She hides behind a mask of feelings.

I'm pretty depressing, eh?


End file.
